urbfandomcom-20200214-history
Soldier Specialties (MnB3)
Rifleman: The rifleman specialty has the highest base HP of any specialty in the game and has different grenades at his disposal. A very versatile soldier who will likely be the backbone of most squads, and has the most versatile selection of weapons. Gunner: The gunner specialty is slower than other specialty types, and not as accurate, but is excellent at keeping enemy units suppressed so that the rest of the squad can move forward. He can even call in a jeep with a .50 caliber MG. This soldier is definitely a good choice for crowd control strategies.. Marksman: The marksman, as his name suggests, is an expert at long range combat and his skills and weapons allow him to prioritize and engage dangerous and high value targets from beyond the typical range of engagement. That precision comes at the cost of speed so make sure you sniper is well protected. 'Medic: ' The medic specialty returns in MnB 3 and in addition to healing your squad, he can also potentially become an additional gunman equipped with a range of SMGs. Life is cheap in MNB, and casualties and injuries are inevitable, so a medic is likely to be a necessary part of your squad. 'Officer: ' Soldiers with the officer specialty, while not good fighters themselves, have the ability to influence the rest of the squad, allowing them to stay in the fight longer and better. The officer also has the ability to call in a Stuart tank as reinforcement which and give significant bonuses to the squad’s combat skills. Good for commanders who like to be aggressive. 'Engineer: ' The engineer specialty’s job is fairly straightforward: prevent the enemy from hindering your mobility while denying them freedom of movement. This soldier is the best for destroying vehicles and buildings. He also deals with obstacles fairly well. The engineer is often overlooked, but when a tank rolls in, an inexperienced commander may regret his decision to not have brought a sapper. 'Signaller: ' This soldier carries a radio on his back and has the ability to call in off screen support assets in order to subsequently shred the enemy into small pieces. It can take a little while to level up this soldier to his ultimate potential, but just like the STWALT wizard, he becomes more powerful and useful the longer he is alive. 'Commando: ' A highly trained specialty with a morale of steel. The commando is very good at closing in fast, flanking entrenched positions and obstacles and wreaking havoc. They don’t mind fighting dirty and will dispatch any Germans foolish enough to stand in their way. Support your commandos, and they will get the job done. 'Scout: ' Experts at detecting the enemy, having a scout allows your squad to see the enemy before they see you, minimizing the chances of the enemy taking the first shot at you. In a game about fire and movement, a scout’s eyes and abilities can be extremely helpful, particularly when paired with a marksman.